Jammed
by Bipolar Tangerine
Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. But, there are still things that need to be dealt with.
1. The End

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truely loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

**"The End" is a strange name for a first chapter, huh? Well, you'll understand it as you read. If you don't, then try reading it until you do. Or ask me about it...**

**This is only being posted because today is my birthday (February 9th). I was going to wait MUCH longer before posting it, but I have no other stories going. Besides, how else would all my wonderful readers know that today I'm 15? **

**This is a gift to my readers, since their reviews are gifts to me. I have taken so many gifts, and creating this story a bit early is my return gift. Please let me know how much you like it...**

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter One: _The End_

**OoOoO**

It was hard, there was no doubt about that. It wasn't short, but it wasn't too long either. It was perfectly timed. If it had dragged out too long, then no one would have had the strength to keep fighting. If it was any shorter, they would have felt guilty for not having been able to do this before.

It wasn't exactly as everyone expected, though. There were alliances that no one expected to occur. No one thought that the new allies would be of such help to them. Despite the fact that one never stopped talking, they appreciated the people.

Even though the two brothers had hated each other, they finally got along. They didn't enjoy their company a lot, but they didn't fight when they saw each other. They shared a mutual respect for each other. That was the least they could do.

Sesshoumaru even went as far as respecting the humans that Inuyasha travelled with. He would never let them know this, though. Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru respected them, though. He appreciated it, but he didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

Kagome was shocked that the brothers suddenly got along so well. At first, she suspected that someone was being under a mind-control spell. Soon after the brothers got along, Inuyasha gave her an explanation.

Inuyasha ran into his brother at night. He was too tired to fight, and he had to make Sesshoumaru want to leave him alone. Without meaning to, Inuyasha had told Sesshoumaru a secret. He knew that Sesshoumaru was better than him, and he didn't care. He just wanted Sesshoumaru to realize that he was a person too, and that he deserved his own respect. Hanyou or not.

Inuyasha talked about Sesshoumaru's shocked expression. Then he explained to Kagome that Sesshoumaru gave him respect. Sesshoumaru acknowledged that he was worthy of being alive, just as long as he knew he was unable ot measure up to Sesshoumaru. That one conversation changed things a lot.

After that, Sesshoumaru followed the group. He claimed it was because Rin liked Inuyasha, but no one believed him. Everyone suspected that he didn't mind humans as much as he led them to believe. Sure, they were weak, but he found them tolerable and interesting. That's what everyone else thought, at least.

That is how they got along. Sesshoumaru was a great deal of help in the final battle against Naraku. The battle that they all doubted would come, but wished for anyway. This wasn't just another powerful demon puppet. This was the real Naraku, and he was strong. As much as it was a hassle, they appreciated it. It would have been hard on their prides if he was weak and they spent three years after him.

The battle was hard, and everyone died. Well, everyone except Sesshoumaru died. When Sango would die of a chest wound, Sesshoumaru would revive her. The same went for everyone. Even Inuyasha was revived by Tensaiga's powers.

Jaken helped, even though he was annoying. He told them what was happening. He was able to tell them Naraku's plans before it was too late. Then he kept talking, and they tried to listen. Useful facts came out of his mouth at random. It was hard to pick out any useful information and focus on Naraku at the same time.

At first, Naraku had let his poisonous insects protect him. Miroku asked Sesshoumaru if he'd revive him, and the demon lord nodded. Miroku had taken all the insects into his wind tunnel, and died shortly after closing it. Sesshoumaru kept his word and revived him.

Kagome had been shocked, but then she scolded herself. The demon lord kept to his word, unlike some other people she had known. After she recovered from the shock, she had shot an arrow at Naraku. He simply deflected it and it went strait for her. Sango threw her boomerange before Kagome, protecting her.

And so it went like that. Someone would die, and Sesshoumaru would revive them. Every time one more was brought back from the dead, Kagome was baffled all over again. The demon lord who used to kill them, was now bringing them back to life. They had gotten used to his company, and even seen him smile once during the last six months. Still, it seemed unlike him to be doing this.

Perhaps Kagome was just unable to get over the Sesshoumaru she was used to. The ice-cold demon who would slay any humans in his way. He would laugh if a demon challenged him, and he thought of Inuyasha as a pest and worthless of life. Worthless of the Tetsaiga.

Even though Sesshoumaru wanted the sword, he no longer aimed to steal it. He wouldn't be able to weild it, and he had managed to cope with it. He would create his own sword that could become a legend, just as the Tetsaiga was.

The battle raged on for hours, and Kagome died. She was swimming in a sea of darkness as her body vanished before her. She was struggling to stay together, but her body left. Soon, she came back to life and was relieved to see that she was alright. When she looked up at the demon lord, she could almost swear that he looked relieved too. She quickly dismissed it. She was a good archer, or so she liked to think, and he was just happy that she was brought back in time.

The battle finally ended, just after Inuyasha's death. This time when he died, he was gone. There was no way to bring him back. Naraku had attacked him, and his body had been torn apart. Kagome knelt by the rosary that Inuyasha had around his neck. She picked it up, and cried.

Naraku aimed to attack her, but she didn't move. She was already dead in her mind. Her guilt killed her quickly, and she was ready to finish dying. Sango had stepped in front of her, protecting her. Kagome took the rosary beads and placed them around her neck. That was her reminder of what Naraku cost her.

She stood up and picked up an arrow. She held it for a long time, charging it with her powers. It woudn't have been able to pierce Naraku hard enough to kill him. Miroku wason the other side of Naraku, though. He opened his wind tunnel and pulled the arrow faster. Kilala and Sango worked on keeping Naraku busy. Sesshoumaru used poison whips to keep Naraku from moving.

The arrow hit Naraku's heart and Naraku dicintegrated. Everyone felt at ease and Kagome watched the pink jewel float down. She picked it up and put her pieces to it.

"Kagome, you can wish Inuyasha alive, you know." Sango had tried to convince her friend.

"No... Inuyasha promised Kikyou that he'd go with her after the battle with Naraku. Inuyasha is with her now, and I know he's happy. I don't want to disturb him." Kagome managed to say. She didn't want to let him go, but she did.

The guilt is what forced her to let him go. Kagome and Inuyasha were always fighting side-by-side. They were always looking out for each other, even if they never said that to each other. Kagome had let Inuyasha down. She had let him die and he was unable to be revived.

Inuyasha would be mad at her if she brought him back. She had dealt with Inuyasha being mad at her before, so that wasn't the major problem. She knew she wouldn't be able to look at him once he was alive. She had let him down, and she'd never forgive herself for it. The least she could do was leave him alone.

Inuyasha always wanted to be with Kikyou. He always wanted to avenge Kikyou's death and to be with her. They had loved each other, but their love never had a chance to fully blossom. Kagome didn't love Inuyasha, like she believed. She cared for him and wanted best for him, but she didn't love him.

She wanted what was best for him. The best thing that he was able to have was Kikyou. To stay with her in hell so they could finally be together without Naraku interfering. It was the only thing she was able to do for him now.

Kagome took a deep breathand closed her eyes. She opened then once again, giving the pink jewel a steady look. She looked at Miroku and gave the jewel to him.

"I have nothing to wish for. My wind tunnel is gone." He said. He passed the jewel to Sango, then left for the village. Sango looked at it for a while, before looking at Shippo.

"Kohaku is dead, but his death had been avenged. Here, Shippo." She said. She placed the jewel in the fox's small hands. He looked at it, then shook his head.

"I don't want to use it. It's touched Naraku." He complained. Kagome smiled then Shippo handed off the jewel to Sesshoumaru. He blinked then looked at the three.

"I have nothing to wish for. The man who kidnapped Rin has paid." He said regally. He dropped the jewel in front of him, and it started to glow. Everyone was startled as Midoriko's spirit made an appearance.

"Thank you, for putting the jewel back together. I want to thank you even more for ending this battle that I have held for too long. In turn, I will grant all of your wishes..." She said. She vanished, and the jewel began to shine. Everyone was somewhat startled. They didn't want to use the jewel, since they believed there to be better wishes. Now they were using it, but no one knew what would come out. They hadn't wished aloud, and they hadn't been aware of their own desires.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_After all the requests have been placed on the jewel, Kagome is stuck with a choice. She will live at her home and finish high school, or she will live in teh feudal era and visit home. She doesn't know what to do, since Inuyasha is no longer aliev. She doesn't want to burden anyone, but she doesn't want to go home either..._

**XxXxX**

How was that chapter? I liked it... I liked it more than I thought I would. I was ready to keep going, but I don't want to make it _too_ long. Then it'd take forever to read!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEGHAN!  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!**

**- Lonely Bird**


	2. Indecisive

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truely loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

**So, what do you all think so far? I'm hoping that this will be a good story. At least better than my "About to Break" story is (not yet posted). I'm having a lot of problems typing in the second-person. First chapter was good, but I don't know how good this one will be...**

**Hey, sorry that the last chapter was so short. This one is extra long to make up for it. Hopefully this one is good enough to make ya'll forgive me...**

**PAY ATTENTION! When I have things posted before and after chapters, they're there for a reason. Please read them, I didn't put them there just to be silly... Sometimes it's just me babbling, but I have things to babble about. Also, if I am lazy or the person didn't sign in, then I will be putting review replies at the end of the chapters.**

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Two: _Indecisive_

**OoOoO**

"I have nothing to wish for. The man who kidnapped Rin has paid." He said regally. He dropped the jewel in front of him, and it started to glow. Everyone was startled as Midoriko's spirit made an appearance.

"Thank you, for putting the jewel back together. I want to thank you even more for ending this battle that I have held for too long. In turn, I will grant all of your wishes..." She said. She vanished, and the jewel began to shine. Everyone was somewhat startled. They didn't want to use the jewel, since they believed there to be better wishes. Now they were using it, but no one knew what would come out. They hadn't wished aloud, and they hadn't been aware of their own desires.

_"For the demon lord, I will give you an arm. Using this, you shall be able to weild the Tetsaiga."_ Midoriko's voice echoed. Kagome caught the surprised look on Sesshoumaru's face. He looked at his arm then lifted the long sleeve. There was an arm there, the arm that the Tetsaiga had cut off ages ago.

_"For the fox child, I will give life back to your parents. You have suffered greatly with their loss."_ She said. Shippo's eyes grew wide as he saw his father and mother appear before him. He leaped off of Kagome's shoulder then hugged them both. A look of pure happiness was on his face as his father licked his head.

_"For the demon huntress, I grant you your brother. He shall recognize you as his sister..."_ Sango's eyes grew wide as her brother appeared before her. Tears started to fill her eyes as her brother blinked. The look of Naraku's possession was no longer on him. He looked like he was free of Naraku's grasp. Sango hugged him tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Sister!" Kohaku cried.

"Kohaku, I'm so happy you're alive!" Sango said. She looked at him as more tears escaped from her eyes. She hugged him once more, as if he would vanish any second.

_"For the time traveling girl, I will let your means of travel remain open."_ The voice said. Kagome smiled and picked up the useless pink marble. Her wish wasn't as important, but she did appreciate it. She would be able to go home and visit here, or visit home and stay here.

Kagome's eyes narrowed at the realization that things couldn't be the same. She loved the feudal era for being so pure and untouched. It was nature's work, and not man's proof of dominance. She wanted to stay here, but she wanted her family. She had little time for her mother and brother since she started the hunt for the jewel shards.

It was hard to decide. Return home and finish school. She didn't like the sound of doing geometry, but she did enjoy the thought of being with her family again. Or she could stay here. She'd avoid the math, but she would have less time to spend with her family.

"Sango, are you and Miroku going to get married like you said?" Kagome found herself asking. She didn't want to be rude, but Sango was her best friend. Perhaps she would stay with Sango until she made up her mind.

"Mm hmm. We're going to start a small family, not a big one like Miroku wants. Even though his wind tunnel is gone, he still wants a son. He says he'll even settle on a daughter." Sango said. Kohaku looked from her to Kagome. He had a lost look on his face, and that made Kagome feel bad. Sango would have to explain everything to Kohaku.

Kagome looked at Shippo as he left. She couldn't ask him. He just got his family back, and it would be wrong to ask to be a part of it. That left the demon lord to her left. She looked at him.

He had started to show a soft side, but Kagome couldn't bring herself to ask him. He was the demon who hated humans more than anything else. He hated her for being foolish enough to be with his worthless hanyou of a brother. Kagome was unable to get over the Sesshoumaru she first met. The Sesshoumaru that tried to kill her and put a hole through Inuyasha's stomach.

Thoughts of Inuyasha started coming back into her mind. She would miss him more than she thought. He was unable to come back. But, he was able to be with the woman he loved. Kagome tried to convince herself that Inuyasha's death was good. It gave him the chance to be with Kikyou.

No matter how much Kagome tried to force the idea on herself, it was no use. She missed Inuyasha, and she wanted him back. She wanted to be selfish and take him away from Kikyou. But, she couldn't do it, even if the want was strong. It would be unfair to Inuyasha. He was fine, and she wouldn't disturb him.

Kagome started walking back to the well, her mind swirling with thoughts. She wanted to stay in the feudal era and be in clean air all the time. Not to mention that there was nothing to bore you there. She would meet a new demon that wanted to eat her every day. Even though she'd be scared, it would always be something new.

But, back home, she didn't have that luxury. She couldn't see any demons, and life was so... monotonous. They did the same things every day and lived lives by a schedule. Kagome liked that sometimes, but not anymore. She just wanted to be home to see her family.

Kagome would be perfectly content if she could be with her family in the feudal era. That'd be the best of both worlds. But, no. She'd have to choose which one she'd want. There was no way she'd be able to go through the two times as normally as she had done before.

Kagome groaned then sat at the edge of the well. She was going home, and she'd stay or she'd come back after she told them she was staying in the feudal era. She'd have to decide when she was there. With that thought, she let herself fall foward into the blue light.

Kagome pulled herself out of the well and slowly walked inside. Just going through the well had started reminding her of Inuyasha. It reminded her of how she failed to keep him safe. Knowing that she'd never see him again, that she'd never be able to apologize to him, ate her.

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome mumbled. She doubted her mother would hear it, but she didn't mind. She didn't think that she'd be worthy of recognition for letting someone down.

"Oh, hello dear. How long are you staying?" Her mother instantly asked.

"Until I decide." She murmured.

"Decide what, dear?" She asked.

"Nevermind." Kagome began to walk up to her room. Her feet ran into the steps constantly, but she didn't notice.

"Hey, sis! Is Inuyasha with you today?" Souta asked. Kagome flinched at the mention of Inuyasha. She didn't want to remember her broken promise anymore than she had to.

"Inuyasha's never coming again." She told her little brother.

"Why? Did you two get in another fight?" He asked. Kagome looked at him for a while before sighing. Her little brother looked up to Inuaysha. She wouldn't want to be the one to tell him about what happened.

"Inuyasha's gone far away, and I doubt he'll be back in time for you to see him." She simply told him. Souta nodded, having no clue what his sister was implying, then returned to his video games.

Kagome walked into her room and closed the door. She didn't want to think about Inuaysha. Thinking about him got her so upset, that she couldn't breathe. Kagome placed a pillow over her head then let out a cry of pain into it.

"I don't want to leave my friends here, but... I feel like I should stay with the others. Inuyasha would have wanted it, but I don't know... I don't want to be reminded of him each time I see demons and the others..." Kagome told herself.

"But... I feel like it's the least I can do for him. We had agreed that after the final battle, I would stay there... With him and the others. The least I can do for letting him down on that one promise is keep up as if he just left me for Kikyou..." Kagome argued. She took a deep breath then peeked her head out of the door.

"Mom, has anyone called for me?" She inquired.

"Yes, Ami called. She was curious if you were healthy enough to meet them tonight at WacDonalds. Are you?" Her mother replied.

"Yah." Kagome said. She turned back into her closet then looked at her clothes. She didn't want to wear any of them. They all reminded her, somehow, of Inuyasha. After a few tears fell from her eyes, she grabbed jeans and a green shirt.

She was at WacDonalds by six. Her friends usually met there around that time, perhaps a bit later. She sipped on a soda dully as she watched the door.

In truth, she wasn't watching the door. She was staring off into space as Inuyasha talked to her in her mind. She could only imagine his reaction if she had used the Shikon jewel to bring him to life. He would be angry and yell at her for letting him down. Then he would be kind and caring when his words caused her to cry.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts as someone stood over her. She looked up to see Hojo, and nearly screamed. He was nice to her, but he always ran into her at the wrong times. She was on the verge of calling him _Hojo the Stalker_, but thought not to. That'd be the last thing that she should call him before leaving for good.

"Hello, Kagome. I'm glad that you're doing better. Your grandfather said that your warts were so bad, that you couldn't even eat." Hojo said.

"Warts?" Kagome asked stupidly. She was curious what disease the warts were a part of.

"You know..." He promted.

"No, I don't." She said. "Because I've been sick, I've been forgetting everything quickly." She quickly added.

"Oh... Well, he said that you were covered in sexual warts, which was interesting because I didn't think--"

"I'm still a virgin, thank you." Kagome interrupted him. Hojo sat at her table, even though she really wished he would just leave. He reminded her of Inuyasha. The way Inuyasha would get jealous over Hojo was funny at the time. Now it was just a painful memory that she wished she wouldn't carry.

Hell, every memory of Inuyasha she didn't want to have.

"Oh... Well, I'm glad to see you this healthy. I was worried, since it sounded like you were in really bad condition." Hojo said. Kagome nodded her head as she began to drift off into another land.

Her mind replayed the school's play. Inuyasha had really ruined that one when he came in. Kagome had been panicked at the time, but she laughed at it now. She laughed at everything, except Inuyasha's face. She wouldn't allow her memory to look at it. She wouldn't let herself to see him in the eye after she had let him down.

"Kagome! I didn't think that you were good enough to come! You brought Hojo, too!" Eri automatically squeeled. Kagome winced then looked at Hojo. He was half way out the door, and giving her a sympathetic look. A look that said he wanted to stay, but her friends intimidated him. Inuyasha always had that look. But her friends pissed him off, not intimidated him.

"So, your warts are okay?" Ami asked.

"They're fine." Kagome replied boredly. She took a loud sip of her soda then looked at the cup. She'd have to get more, but she wasn't in the position to get up. Yumi took the cup from her and filled it up without even being asked.

"How did you even get them? I didn't think that you'd be the type to do 'it' before getting married." Yumi gossiped. Kagome's face turned red as she took her cup back.

"I don't know how I got them. It's just one of those weird, unexplainable epidemics, you know?" She asked.

"Whatever... So, how's your two-timing, stubborn, bastard of a boyfriend doing? You're not still going out with him, are you?" Ami asked. Kagome's heart jumped up into her throat, stopped, and then settled into the pit of her stomach. How could she explain this to them without lying, or making it obvious that he was dead?

"He... Well... That's a long story." She tried to get them to stop asking.

"We have an evening." Yumi explained shortly. Kagome mentally cursed Yumi for saying that before racking her brain for a reasonable explanation.

"I'm not going out with him anymore." She said simply. Hopefully they wouldn't ask anymore quesitons.

"He wasn't good for you anyway. So, why'd you two stop going out?" Eri asked. That was the one question Kagome dreaded answering. It wouldn't be easy to just tell them that he was blown up bya demon.

"Well... Inuyasha visited his _other_ girlfriend a few times recently." Very recently. Yesterday, even. "And, he wasn't able to get back to see me for our dinner date because there was a roadblock on the only road back here." Yes, there was. It's called the border between life and death. "And I just let him stay with her since I don't want to take him away from what he loves more; and that's obviously her." Kagome finished.

"Wow, Kagome. You have guts." Yumi said.

"Amazing..." Ami said.

"He deserved it." Eri said. It took all of Kagome's restriant to keep from yelling at Eri for that. It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, but they wouldn't know why. They didn't know that Inuyasha had died and his girlfriend was dead too.

"So, anything else?" Yumi asked.

"Yes... There is one more thing. I came tonight to tell you that I will be moving. I decided to live with another relative, and she doesn't live anywhere close. I can visit on occasion, but I don't know how often. You can tell Hojo, if you see him at school. Sorry." Kagome said. With that, she got up and went back home. There was no need to talk to them and answer their questions. She couldn't tell them where she was going, anyway. They wouldn't believe her if she had even tried.

Kagome could imagine their confused faces as she walked to her house. She could also imagine what they'd do if they found out what happened to Inuyasha. What would happen if they knew he was a half demon and another half demon had killed him? Not killed him, blown in into pieces. Naraku had dismembered Inuyasha into a million bloody pieces.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts just in time to see death come at her. A car, going through **his** green light, was leaning on the horn. Kagome's eyes were the size of dinner plates. Her mind screamed at her to move, but her legs stayed put. At the last second, the car swerved out of the way. Kagome, breathless, went back and waited for her turn to walk across the street.

Kagome almost wished that the car hadn't missed her. She would have died and, hopefully, gone to see Inuyasha. That was something she desired. Just to see him smile and be kind, even if it was to Kikyou and her. That was a result of her great care for Inuyaha.

The sign changed, and Kagome began to walk across. Nothing to hit her this time, much to her dismay. She dragged her feet all the way to the shrine steps. Then she fell on them and began sobbing. In her eyes, she was a horrible person. She had let Inuyasha down and she would never forgive herself.

The dark of the night came on her, and she felt cold. She sniffled then walked into the house, her feet narrowly missing each step. She got inside and took off her shoes.

"I'm home." She murmured. "And I have to talk to everyone." She added. Soon, the entire family was gathered around the kitchen table and waiting for Kagome to spill her news to the rest of them. Kagome took in a deep breath and looked over each of their faces. Grandpa looked bored, mom looked half-interested, and Souta looked very interested.

Souta must have thought that the news was concerning Inuyasha. Her mother must have thought that it was just about her schooling and that she would drop out. That was true, but she wasn't going to stay home like her mother probably thought. Grandpa just looked like he saw no point in the gathering of the family.

"Mom, Souta, Grandpa... I'm going to live in the feudal era from now on. I will visit sometimes to get supplies and see how you guys are doing, but I don't think I'll be doing it that frequently." Kagome said formally. Her mind wanted her to tell them the reason that she wouldn't be doing it often. The well reminded her of Inuyasha and all the memories - good and bad - that they had built.

"Okay, dear." Kagome's mother said simply. Grandpa got up and left without another word. He must've been relieved to hear the news, since that meant no more excuses for Kagome's school. He'd simply tell them that she moved to live with another relative. Souta's eyes got wide then a smile grew on his face.

"Can I get your room?" Souta asked eagerly.

"No!" Kagome replied quickly. "I may not come back that often, but I want it for when I do come..." She explained to him. Souta's face fell, but he still looked happy.

"Are you going to live with Inuyasha?" Souta asked. Kagome's heart jerked in pain as she tried to think of an excuse. She couldn't just tell her brother that his hero was slain into a bunch of bloody chunks.

"I wish I could, but he had to live somewhere else. Somewhere I can't get to... So, no." Kagome lied. Souta nodded then trotted off.

"When are you leaving, dear?" Kagome's mother inquired lovingly. Kagome looked at her mom then took a deep breath.

"Late tonight. I'll help make dinner." Kagome offered. Her mother smiled then shook her head.

"I won't have it. You're going away, so we'll give you a wonderful dinner. You can go ahead and pack, dear." Kagome's mother said. Kagome kissed her cheek then went up to her room, her feet hitting every single stair on the way up.

The dinner was good, and Kagome cried. She didn't want to be leaving her family, but she had to. She had made up her mind. Besides, she was a little eager to see all the little kids that Sango and Miroku planned on having.

Kagome loaded the last thing into her big, yellow backpack. She checked everything on her list then nodded her head in approval. She had brought as much as she possibly could. Even if it took her a lot of effort or help, she would make sure that this stuff got there. She went out to the well house and took a deep breath.

Kagome jumped into the well, closing her eyes to keep out the blue light. She knew that, along with the blue light, memories of the person she cared for would come. She had let him down, and didn't want to be reminded of that anymore than she had to be.

Kagome got out of the well, her backpack in hand, and walked to Kaede's hut. Home. She knew that things would get hectic there, since she would be under training for her priestess powers, but she didn't mind. She didn't want her mind on Inuyasha. It hurt to think of him and to think of how she had let him down.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Kagome gets sent on an errand; pick herbs from a specific spot. Sounds boring at first, but Kouga insists on helping her. As they reach the spot, Kagome decides something. Kouga is shocked at her words, and even Kagome is somewhat surprised. After things are settled, Kagome runds into something... hard..._

**XxXxX**

So, what do you think? I feel the same way that Kagome does, when it comes to thinking you let someone down...

I got a lot of questions on why she didn't with Inuyasha back. I thought I pointed that reason out, but I guess not. Here's the answer; Kagome felt horrible for not being able to protect Inuyasha, since he was always doing that for her. She knew that he'd be upset with her when he came alive, because that's just Inuyasha's nature. She also knew that he was in hell with Kikyou. Kagome knew how much Inuyasha cared for Kikyou, so she didn't want to be the one to take him away from her. That make sense? She cared for Inuyasha and knew he cared for Kikyou. So, she gave Inuyasha what she felt like he wanted more; to stay with Kikyou.

**- Lonely Bird**


	3. Black Out

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truely loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

So, what do you all think so far? I'm hoping that this will be a good story. At least better than my "About to Break" story is (not yet posted). I'm having a lot of problems typing in the second-person. First chapter was good, but I don't know how good this one will be...

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Three: _Black Out_

**OoOoO**

Kagome loaded the last thing into her big, yellow backpack. She checked everything on her list then nodded her head in approval. She had brought as much as she possibly could. Even if it took her a lot of effort or help, she would make sure that this stuff got there. She went out to the well house and took a deep breath.

Kagome jumped into the well, closing her eyes to keep out the blue light. She knew that, along with the blue light, memories of the person she cared for would come. She had let him down, and didn't want to be reminded of that anymore than she had to be.

Kagome got out of the well, her backpack in hand, and walked to Kaede's hut. Home. She knew that things would get hectic there, since she would be under training for her priestess powers, but she didn't mind. She didn't want her mind on Inuyasha. It hurt to think of him and to think of how she had let him down.

The three weeks that had passed felt longer. Kagome wasn't having fun, and time wasn't flying.

"Kaede, I'm done with the mixture." Kagome said. She set a bowl down next to the fire and waited for more directions. She was tired, but not due to the training. She had hard times sleeping, since her guilt crept into her dreams. Kagome still had a smile on her face, no matter how tired she was.

"Thank ye, dear." Kaede said regally. "There is a pink-leafed plant on the far mountains. I ask you to find them. Sango knows where they are, but she is with child. So, she has sent Kilala to help you find them." Kagome nodded her head then stood up. Kilala trotted up, mewing happily.

"I think she has missed you." Kaede pointed out. Kagome's smile became more lively as she picked up the fire cat. Kilala mewed several times as Kagome stroked her.

"Now go, child. Bring your arrows so ye can practice on demons who prey ye." Kaede said. Kagome nodded her head then walked out of the hut, her arrows on her back and her bow in her hand.

"Kilala, how's Sango doing?" Kagome asked. Kilala jumped off her shoulder and trotted ahead. Kagome smiled when Kilala mewed up a storm, as if she were actually answering her.

"I take it she's doing good. I'll have to visit her when I get back." She mused. Kilala changed tok her battle form then Kagome got on. Soon, they were flying towards the mountains. Kagome noticed the wolf den nearby and tried to ignore it. Kouga would sense her, she didn't doubt that.

As much as she enjoyed Kouga's company, she didn't want him aruond. If he found out about Inuyasha's death, he would just say that Inuysha was too weak to protect her. He would be insensitive about it, and he would try to win Kagome over with his arrogance. That was the last thing that Kagome was in the mood for.

Kilala landed and Kagome got off. She began to pick the plants, being careful of the thorns that the leaves held. Kilala started growling when a shadow came behind Kagome.

"It's alright, Kilala. Go back to Sango and I'll come later." Kagome said. Kilala looked at her for a while before running off back home. Kagome sighed.

"Hi, Kouga. I thought you'd take longer to find me." Kagome said dully. She stood up and turned around. Kouga was grinning and his fangs were showing. Fangs that reminded her of Inuyasha and all the times these two fought.

"Hi, Kagome. Where's mutt face?" Kouga asked. Kagome felt like screaming sit at him, but she couldn't. She had no power over this demon. Kagome's hand came up to Inuyasha's necklace and she fingered it.

"Inuyasha's not here. I sent him away." She said firmly. She didn't want Kouga picking on Inuyasha when Inuyasha was unable to fight back. She'd take responsibility for what she'd done to him, even in her lies.

"Figures. Mutt-face couldn't protect you properly." Kouga mused. Kagome moved along the mountain, trying to get away from Kouga and get to the plants.

Everything Kouga was saying stung her sharply. She felt horrible for what she'd done to Inuyasha. She'd let him down, and she knew that. The way Kouga put it, it sounded like Inuyasha was weak when he needed protecting. That wasn't the way that Kagome saw it, though. Kagome admired it when Inuyasha asked her for help.

Kouga didn't. That was a sign that they wouldn't be good together. Kagome didn't want to be with him in the first place, but that was just something to back up her decision. Her primary reason had to do with Inuyasha. The two hated each other. She didn't feel right being with Inuyasha's rival after his death. It seemed cold-hearted to do.

"Why are you here, Kouga?" Kagome finally asked. She hadn't even realized that he was in mid-rant when she asked. She didn't care if she interrupted him or not. He just needed to stop talking about Inuyasha.

"I came to make sure that mutt-face wasn't with _my_ woman." Kouga said. Kagome shook her head then began to pick more of the pink-leafed plants. _My_ woman, Kouga put it. Kagome wondered if he even realized that she wasn't his. She wasn't property to anyone, not even Inuyasha, and least of all him.

"Now that you know he's not, are you going to leave?" Kagome asked. She was half surprised at how cold and harsh her voice seemed. But, as always, Kouga didn't take the hint that he wasn't wanted.

"Of course not! I'll help you with the plants. What are you picking them for?" He asked. Kagome watched as he went on the side of the mountain with her and began to pick the plants. He was lucky. Being a demon, he didn't have to worry about the thorns on the side of the plant.

Kagome stared with an open jaw as Kouga took off a piece of his armor. He used the piece, along with cloth from his outfit, and created a decent basket. He gave it to Kagome and took the plants from her hands, then placed then in the basket.

"What'd you do that for?" Kagome found herself asking.

"The thorns hurt a lot, but they're poisonous too. I'd hate for my woman to get poisoned before we had any pups." Kouga said. Kagome blushed then sat down on a rock. She knew that she wasn't his woman, but he didn't know that. He wasn't able to read into her body language and tone of voice.

Kagome didn't want him. Sure, he was kind. She liked his kindness, but that was all. She didn't want to be his wife, like he had hoped she would be. He wanted to start a family, a large family, and she didn't want more than three kids. That was as much as she could imagine herself handling.

"Kagome, is this enough?" Kouga asked. Kagome looked down at the basket that he'd made her then nodded her head.

"That's more than enough." She mumbled. Kagome began to make her way down the mountain, refusing any help from Kouga.

She'd have to tell him that she wasn't interested. Of course, Kouga wouldn't beleive her. He'd think that Inuyasha was forcing her to say it. He wouldn't take the hint. Kagome had to be creative and come up with a really good way to tell him to get lost.

Maybe not to get lost, but to at least display the message that she wasn't interested. She wasn't now, and she couldn't imagine ever being interested in the future. Sure, he didn't eat humans now, but he had. He had done it before he met her, and that scared her. She always imagined one of his pack-mates eating her when they couldn't find any food.

Kagome shivered. She didn't know if it was the thought that caused it, or the snow she had just fallen down in. It was colder in the mountains than her priestess clothes could stand up to. They were identical to the clothes that Kikyou wore. She appreciated Kouga for calling her Kagome, rather than the original priestess who wore the style.

Kagome snapped out of thought when Kouga placed a fur pelt over her. She looked up at him, curious to how he had gotten the fur blanket here without her noticing. Kagome shrugged the thought off and pulled the fur blanket closer.

"Kagome, you'll need to get up if you don't want to be cold." Kouga told her. Kagome silently laughed at his obviousness, but she didn't move. Her legs couldn't move, no matter how hard she tried to force them into it. She didn't mind dying in the cold. That was how Inuyasha had died, after all. She wanted to be in hell, with him.

Kagome closed her eyes as she slowly got her legs to lift her up. She didn't want to stay alive, but she had to. That was her payment to Inuyasha. There was no easy way out for her. She would deal with everything hard that her memories of Inuyasha had brought. She would prove to everyone that she was capable of living with her own guilt.

"Kagome, where are you going? The den is this way." Kouga said. Kagome turned around to look at him then sneezed. Kouga seemed concerned, and she wanted to be sincere.

"Kouga. I can't live with you." She said plainly. Damn, she thought. She had meant for that to come out as more caring, more kind. Instead, she said it as though she would kill him if he refused.

"Why?" He simply asked. Kouga didn't notice her harsh tone of voice. Figured. That was just like him.

"I am living with Kaede. She's helping me train my priestess powers. And... I don't love you." Kagome finally managed to say. Kouga stood there for a while, as if he were debating on the truth of her words. He nodded his head finally then took a step backwards.

"If you change your mind, you know where I am." He muttered. Kagome knew how angry he was. He had spent years trying to persuade her into loving him. She had just told him that she didn't love him, and that she didn't want to be with him. He had every right to be angry.

Still, his anger hurt her. Her heart was already ripped in shreds from Inuyasha's death. He just stepped on the shreds. He hadn't even realized that the words hurt so much. She probably hadn't realized that her words hurt him just as much. Perhaps even more.

Kagome began walking back home as it started snowing. She should have brought something to warm herself. The clothing was only fit to cover her body, not stand up to weather.

Kagome's teeth began to chatter as she trudged back to the hut. She was cold, she was tired, and the snow that was falling didn't help her any. She closed her eyes, but her feet continued to move beneath her. She ran into something. Something hard. Her head started throbbing as she hit the ground from the toughness of the object.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly, just long enough to see a flash of white. Her brain tried to figure out the piece of white, until she was slipped into a black world. Sleep consumed her entire body.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Upon awakening, Kagome is lost. Where is she? And, does she dare ask, why is she naked? She fears the worst as she tries to remember whath appened. During her confusion period, Sesshoumaru comes in. He comes in with an explanation and... What are **those**?_

**XxXxX**

I didn't like this chapter too much. I just felt as though I had to get rid of Kouga...

Hey, do you ever wonder why, in alternate universe fanfictions, Kouga is the ex-boyfriend? Either that, or he's the villan... Strange... Makes me want to start reading a Kouga x Kagome fanfiction.

**- Lonely Bird**


	4. Interrogation

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truely loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

_**That last chapter bored me. This is where the romance will start, and the pain will... Pain won't end, but it'll slow down quite a bit.**_

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Four: _Interrogation_

**OoOoO**

Kagome began walking back home as it started snowing. She should have brought something to warm herself. The clothing was only fit to cover her body, not stand up to weather.

Kagome's teeth began to chatter as she trudged back to the hut. She was cold, she was tired, and the snow that was falling didn't help her any. She closed her eyes, but her feet continued to move beneath her. She ran into something. Something hard. Her head started throbbing as she hit the ground from the toughness of the object.

Kagome's eyes opened slightly, just long enough to see a flash of white. Her brain tried to figure out the piece of white, until she was slipped into a black world. Sleep consumed her entire body.

Kagome opened her eyes once again. A sudden burst of light came rushing at her, and she had to close them once again. Her head was still hurting, and she felt sick. This had to have been what a hangover felt like. She opened her eyes slightly, allowing minimal light to come in. Slowly, she opened them all the way.

The white ceiling was confusing her. They only had ceilings like these in fancy homes or back in her time. She couldn't have gotten to her time, though. No one knew that she lived on the other side of the well. Well, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede were the exception of that. But, she wasn't around any of them.

So, she was in a really fancy home. That was the only other explanation. She slowly began to check her body, making sure each limb was still there. She had both arms, ten fingers, ten toes, two legs, and a stomach. Everything checked out to her. She moved under the blankets, and her stomach muscles instantly yelled at her for it. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she touched her body with her hands.

She wasn't dressed. She had been when she blacked out, though. Someone had taken her clothes off, and that idea scared her. Had she been raped? Kidnapped? What had happened to her since she blacked out? How long was she out of it? Hours, days, months? She didn't even want to think of being blacked out for years.

Then came the obvious question. Where in the hell was she? She couldn't have been home, since no one was able to put her in and take her out of the well. She didn't know of any rich people (or demons) that were around the area. So, some stranger had to have taken her in when he saw her condition.

Then he undressed her, and... Kagome rubbed her head and pulled the blankets off. No, there were no scars or bruises or cuts. She had cuts when she left. Not big ones, but small ones. Someone had healed her, too.

The door open, and Kagome jumped. The man standing there saw her, against a wall, undressed, with the blankets scattered away. His eyes grew wide as a blush appeared on his face. He should have looked away from her, but he couldn't. Her body entranced him.

A hit from someone behind him brought him out of pervert-land. He bowed to Kagome and the man behind the door, then he left. Kagome pulled the blanket up to her chest as a white-haired demon stepped into the room.

"I am sorry to have not been here when you awoke, Mistriss Kagome. Rin required my attention for the time." Sesshoumaru formally apologized. Kagome shook her head, trying to find the words to push his apology away.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to ask all her questions. None of them came out, though. She pulled the blanket even tighter against herself and tried to ask one question at a time.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"I was seeking you for permission in something. The wolf demon left and you became so cold, you could hardly walk. Then you ran into my armor and passed out." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Who undressed me?" She asked next.

"Excuse me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Someone undressed me. I have **no clothes** on! Who did it!" Kagome whined. Sesshoumaru winced and tried to clean earwax out of his ear.

"I sent Rin to undress you. I don't have female maids, so she was given the job." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded her head then fell silent.

"What were you asking permission for?" She squeaked out.

"You and I both know that the jewel gave me an arm, and I have the ability to wield Tetsaiga. But, I will not do such things unless you approve first. I understand how hard my half-brother's death has been on you, and I wish for your permission before I use the sword as my own." Sesshoumaru said.

"You have to be kidding." Kagome said before she could stop herself.

"I am not."

"You're asking _me_, a pathetic human, for permission to use the sword that belonged to your brother that you hated?" Kagome asked in one breath.

"In so many words, yes." He said. Kagome sighed then nodded her head.

"I don't care." She finally said.

"You don't care?" Sesshoumaru questioned. Kagome gave him a look to show the scoff she was holding back.

"Sounds like that's what I just said." She said smartly. Sesshoumaru growled at her then looked down.

"I had first intended to take the weapon from you by force. But I remembered the loss you endured and how bad it must hurt you and your human emotions. I did not want to bring further pain on such emotions." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stared at him, as if trying to decipher the words he had just started to blurt.

"For saying that so… formally, you can use the sword." She managed to squeak. The demon lord nodded then began to leave.

"Wait."

"What else disturbs you, Mistress Kagome?" He inquired as he turned around once again.

"Why does my stomach hurt?" Kagome asked. She placed a hand over the massive bruise that her stomach was behind and winced.

"You ran into my armor. You weren't able to avoid your stomach colliding with my armor as well." Sesshoumaru said regally. Kagome nodded her head then looked out the window.

"Relax, Mistress Kagome. As soon as the bruise and swelling go down, I shall let you return to the human village." Sesshoumaru reassured her. Kagome nodded, even though she didn't hear a word he had said.

She was in a room, naked, with Inuyasha's brother. He was fully clothed, but she felt guilty. If she weren't such a weak human, she would have been able to stay awake when she ran into him.

If she weren't such a weak and pathetic human, Inuyasha would still be alive. It was her fault for not protecting him when he needed it most. She had let him down, and she would suffer forever until she could find a way to forgive herself.

"My memory almost failed me." Sesshoumaru placed a bundle of flowers on Kagome's lap then stalked off. Kagome looked at the flowers then towards the door he left through.

Her mind reeled with ideas on why he would have given her flowers. She didn't think that the demon lord even cared for her that much. Perhaps it was supposed to be a thank-you gift for her letting him wield the sword.

But how could he have known that she would approve? Kagome held her head in her hands to calm down. She was getting ahead of herself. They're flowers, her mind told her. Her heart told her that only men in love give flowers.

"He's not human, and he has different standards." Kagome finally hissed at herself. Both her mind and her heart quieted and went back to the jobs they were supposed to be doing.

Kagome's stomach growled just as Sesshoumaru was coming in with food. He had his eyes closed, she noticed. He probably did not want to intrude on her privacy. The thought he had put into that – even if it wasn't much – was touching.

"Eat this. The provisions may not be to your liking. They have remedies in them that will aid in your healing process." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome nodded and willingly took the food. She began to eat it fast enough to avoid tasting it at all.

The demon lord smiled at how… un-ladylike she was. Most demonesses would have at least attempted to keep their cool while they fed their starving stomachs. This one dove in without a care.

Sesshoumaru let himself grin once more. He turned on his heel and left, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

He had just smiled. Why? How? Kagome had never seen him smile before. The thought of him smiling now was scary. Her naked under the covers did nothing to drive away the thought, though.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Kagome heads back to Kaede's, figuring out an explanation for why she took so long to do her errand. About a mile away from the village, Kagome is confronted with soemthing. The village is far, and she won't last long enough to get there. So, she turns around and runs to the place she came from. Hopefully, she won't upset anyone..._

**XxXxX**

**- Lonely Bird**


	5. Detour

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truely loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

_**Sorry. I said that the romance would start, and it didn't. That last chapter was… I stopped working on it because I just got tired of trying to write for the chapter. Hope this one turns out better.**_

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Five:_ Detour_

**OoOoO**

The demon lord smiled at how… un-ladylike she was. Most demonesses would have at least attempted to keep their cool while they fed their starving stomachs. This one dove in without a care.

Sesshoumaru let himself grin once more. He turned on his heel and left, leaving a confused Kagome behind.

He had just smiled. Why? How? Kagome had never seen him smile before. The thought of him smiling now was scary. Her naked under the covers did nothing to drive away the thought, though.

Two days. That's how long it took for her body to recover well enough to travel. That's how long it took the massive bruise on her stomach to diminish as much as it would.

"Are you sure that you feel well enough to be leaving?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome gave him a curious look. He was displaying his concern. Did he even realize that he was showing emotion, or did he intend to do it? Perhaps he was just trying to confuse her all the time.

"I will be fine. I have my priestess powers. They'll protect me." Kagome reassured the worried demon lord. His shoulders sagged in comfort then he watched her leave. Rin stayed by his side, curious as to why Mistress Kagome was departing like this.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… Why did she go?" Rin asked once Kagome was out of sight.

"Mistress Kagome had enough of her health to return to the village where her humans live. I do not intend to keep her from the other humans." He replied. He squared his shoulders, as if he was supposed to be proving something by his words.

"But, Lord Sesshoumaru. If you love her, won't you have her stay here with you? If you love her, she shouldn't' be leaving here. She should be _staying_ here." Rin chided. Sesshoumaru flinched then looked down at the young girl.

"Who said anything of love?"

"Otakaru was reading me stories of knights on giant white horses that rescue ladies like Mistress Kagome!" Rin said. She waved her arms about, as if it would help the embarrassed demon to understand her better.

"Otakaru has been reading you stories again?" He questioned. Rin nodded her head then looked back to where Kagome had disappeared.

"That can create quite a problem." He mumbled.

Kagome trudged through shrubbery, groaning. Perhaps her bruise wasn't feeling as good as she had hoped. Every time a branch touched her stomach, it took all her energy not to scream out in pain.

How could it still be so tender and weak? Why wasn't she healing? With her priestess powers, she should have recovered much faster. But she was holding onto the bruise like a normal, powerless human would. Was something wrong with her powers that she hadn't noticed?

Of course, it was only natural that she think of the problems once there was no way of going back. She had left for Kaede's village. She couldn't go back to Sesshoumaru even if she wanted to. **If** she wanted to. She didn't want to.

In fact, Kagome still hated the demon lord. He had tried to kill her on more than one occasion. He was a cold, heartless, human-hating demon lord. She hated him for making Inuyasha's life miserable. She hated him. That was all there was to it.

Another part of Kagome's mind didn't agree. If she hated him, why was she so eager to prove it? She had started listing reasons on why she should hate him and not return. Perhaps she had a feeling for him that she had failed to realize. Kagome quickly scolded those thoughts away as well. She couldn't be having feelings for the brother of the man she let down.

Guilt plagued her heart as she mindlessly walked ahead. She didn't look up. She knew where the village was. As she cried tears in her heart, her defenses fell. A loud and mighty roar snapped her back out of her internal tears.

A bear demon stood in her way. A claw raised, he threatened to wipe her out. Kagome wondered why a _bear_ demon would be after human meant. Bear demons hated human flesh more than any other taste.

There had recently been a lack of animals. Greater demons – like Sesshoumaru – had come in and wiped the land clean of it's natural wildlife. Any normal animals that the bear may have eaten were gone.

And meat, even if it was nasty, was right in front of him. Kagome tried to summon a ball of energy. It didn't work. Nothing came out from her. She had used all her energy in trying to heal from the bruise.

Kagome panicked and turned on her heel to run. Just as she took her first step away, she realized the mistake. No matter how threatening the demon, you never turn you back on them.

Kagome tried to move out of the way as she heard the claws of the bear demon cut through the air. And her flesh. She could feel the blood starting to run down her neck, but she didn't stop.

She ran back to where she had come from. Sesshoumaru's palace was the only safe place she could think of. The reasons that she had mentioned for hating him were worth nothing. Her life was depending on the kindness that he had started to show.

The kindness that she doubted was even real. She assumed it was just a way to show respect in one's home, with a guest. She would now be able to test the cold demon lord's tolerance to the unexpected and troublesome.

Kagome pounded on the door as hard as she could. The bear was getting closer to her, and no noise was coming from the other side of the door. The bear's roaring suddenly came to a halt. She turned around, expecting to see the bear dead.

A pack of bears, all hungry, stared at Kagome. Kagome hit her face and groaned. She could have had a better trip to Kaede's. She could have not gotten eaten by bears, and she would be much more content.

Kagome closed her eyes to avoid seeing the death that was coming on her. After a few more moments of silence, she opened her eyes.

In front of her, the few bear demons were dead. Cut in half, no less. Kagome's stomach turned as she looked towards the person in front of her. Her vision blurred, and she was unable to identify her savior.

Kagome's body went limp. She tried to regain control of all her senses, but she was unable to. After a few more moments of trying to keep awake, the darkness took over. She fought it off until she didn't know where her body was.

"_Kagome… Why didn't you bring me back to life?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took a step towards him, but he took two steps back._

"_Why won't you let me get closer?" Kagome complained._

"_Answer me and I'll answer you." He reasoned._

"_Fine. I… I thought that you still loved Kikyou. I know that, even though you said that you cared for me, that you would forever love her. It's impossible to ignore a first love. Since you two were in the afterlife together, I assumed…" Kagome trailed off as tears filled her eyes._

"_What? What did you assume, Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded._

"_I assumed that you wanted to stay in the afterworld with her. I didn't want to bring you back and have you upset at me."_

"_Why would I have been upset with you?" He questioned._

"_Because… I didn't protect you when I could have. I also knew how you felt for Kikyou, so I didn't want to be the one separating you from her. After what you two have been through, I thought you deserved to be in hell together." Kagome muttered._

_Everything in her dream fell silent. Inuyasha wouldn't speak, she didn't know how to speak anymore. A light suddenly came from behind Inuyasha's eyes. Something clicked in his mind._

"_You… You hated Kikyou. You were jealous of her. I remember that you told me that. But, you wanted me to be happy so bad that you sacrificed your own happiness for it?" He asked. Kagome nodded her head._

_Inuyasha took a few steps forward and embraced Kagome tightly._

"_It's too late for me. I made too many mistakes and we couldn't be together. That's my fault. But you have something in you. Something that… As much as I hate to admit it, my brother sees in you." Inuyasha said._

"_I'm a worthless human in his eyes." Kagome retorted._

"_I wouldn't say that." Inuyasha fingered the beads that he had once worn. The beads that forced him to eat dirt on so many occasions. The beads that, somehow, managed to save his life._

"_Why do you keep wearing these?"_

"_I didn't want to forget you…"_

"_My brother has my sword?"_

"_Yes… I didn't know who else to give it to."_

"_Good. After all the fights we have had, I think he deserves it."_

"_Are you really visiting me from the afterlife or am I insane?"_

"_This is me, Kagome. I… I see how you act. You can't do well with anything because you're hung up over my death. Do you want to feel guilty?"_

"_I have no choice…" Kagome whined._

"_You do!" Inuyasha grasped her shoulders tightly, trying to get Kagome's attention. "Tell me, Kagome, do you want to feel guilty forever?" He asked._

"_No."_

"_Then smile when you wake up."_

Kagome's eyes opened slowly. She had seen Inuyasha. She had deamt of him coming back to help her. She touched the necklace he had once wore and smiled.

Suddenly, as if a tidal wave had come over her, the pain of Inuyasha's death washed away. The guilt vanished. As she looked down at the beads, she made a silent thank you to him.

"You're so kind, Inuyasha. You never liked to show it, but you always were." She managed to whisper. She smiled then looked up at the ceiling. She had a bad habit of passing out in the presence of Sesshoumaru.

Perhaps that's what Inuyasha had spoken of when he said that there was something between them. The notion of being with the demon lord made her cheeks heat up. Why was she so embarrassed about the idea?

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Kagome knows that she may be intruding, and that he has a good reason to be upset. But, rather than punish her like the demon lord usually does, he does something else. Kagome is sent to entertain Rin, and she learns some interesting things about the demon lord during this time…_

**XxXxX**

_**You know what? I'm really upset. You know why? I have written so many stories (fanfiction and not) about happily-ever-after's. Love stories that warm your heart. I am suffering so badly right now. But, for some fucked up reason, no one notices.**_

**_I'm dying on the inside. I have spent so much time covering it up that I don't know how to make it obvious to the ones who can actually help me. I've really screwed myself, huh?_**

**- Lonely Bird**


	6. Honored Guest

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truly loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

_**The last chapter had a lot of dreaming. I'm sorry, that was the only way I could think of for her guilt to be gone and for her to start thinking of Sesshoumaru differently.**_

**_Oh, the next chapter WAS going to be called "Repition". But, I decided that it was a pointless chapter. So, it has been deleted._**

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Six:_ Honored Guest_

**OoOoO**

Suddenly, as if a tidal wave had come over her, the pain of Inuyasha's death washed away. The guilt vanished. As she looked down at the beads, she made a silent thank you to him.

"You're so kind, Inuyasha. You never liked to show it, but you always were." She managed to whisper. She smiled then looked up at the ceiling. She had a bad habit of passing out in the presence of Sesshoumaru.

Perhaps that's what Inuyasha had spoken of when he said that there was something between them. The notion of being with the demon lord made her cheeks heat up. Why was she so embarrassed about the idea?

The door opened, and Kagome tried to lift her head to see the visitor. A tightness in her neck stopped her from even moving her head away from the pillow.

"Mistress Kagome… The Lord Sesshoumaru has requested that you eat breakfast and watch Rin." A servant said. Kagome nodded her head weakly and Rin came bounding in.

"Mistress Kagome! Lord Sesshoumaru said that we could pick flowers together. Can we?" Rin asked. Kagome smiled weakly.

"Yes, we can, Rin. Just let me get into my clothes and we'll go." Kagome got up, her bra and underwear the only things on her body. The servant stared at her then she gave him a glare. After he left, she went to her clothes and pulled them on.

The flower fields were fragrant. Rin was good at humming. Kagome was tired and the back of her neck was numb. She didn't know why, but she wasn't about to get an answer anytime soon.

"Mistress Kagome! I got you some more flowers!" Rin called. She came over and gave Kagome her fistful of flower stems. Kagome took a deep smell then lied down in the grass.

"Are you tired, Mistress Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Mistress Kagome. Did you know that Lord Sesshoumaru can't have alcohol?" Rin asked. Kagome raised an eyebrow at this. She was allowed to have the substance, so why couldn't the demon lord?

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru said that he starts getting drunk easily. He acts loopy after six glasses of wine." Rin said. Kagome tried not to laugh. She herself could handle six glasses of wine without getting overly drunk. She'd act loopy, sure, but she wouldn't be entirely drunk.

Sesshoumaru had a low tolerance to alcohol. How amusing.

"Really…" Kagome mused slyly. She had good blackmail on him now.

"And, Lord Sesshoumaru worries about the humans that Master Inuyasha was around. He worries that they'll die because of their human weaknesses." Rin said. Kagome was curious if Rin even realized the valuable and strange information she was spilling out.

"Hmm." Kagome thought.

"Lord Sesshoumaru misses Inuyasha and he feels bad for you." Rin added.

"What!" Kagome's mind snapped out of the idea of blackmail. What in the hell did Rin just mention!

"Lord Sesshoumaru misses Inuyasha. He says that he enjoyed the battles that they got in… And he feels bad for you because the man you loved was killed in front of you." Rin explained.

"I didn't love Inuyasha."

"Why not?

"Inuyasha and I were friends. Inuyasha's heart belong with the woman he loved first. I cared for him like he was my friend." Kagome said. Rin nodded then returned to picking flowers and humming. She listened to Rin humming and her own mind began to wander.

She didn't feel guilty about Inuyasha anymore. She didn't know why the guilt left. Perhaps Inuyasha somehow made the guilt leave from her body. She touched the necklace. That was her promise.

The necklace was her promise to always keep the ones she loved safe. She would never let them down. It would remind her that she had duties to fulfill. She wouldn't slack off. She wouldn't allow another loved one to die.

Inuyasha… Had he really visited her dream? She felt as though he had. Perhaps she was just going crazy. Inuyasha's death had made her lose her mind. That would make sense. Whenever something traumatic was witnessed or experienced, people often became traumatized and started hallucinating.

But, she wasn't hallucinating. She wasn't seeing him everywhere she went. She wasn't feeling overly guilty over his death. She… She had gotten over it.

Sure, she could have done more to save him. But she was busy. She didn't realize what was about to happen. She was trying to kill Naraku. Naraku killed Inuyasha when she was preoccupied.

It wasn't her fault. It was just bad luck and bad timing. Naraku had gotten her to get into the one position where she couldn't protect Inuyasha. If anyone had to be blamed, it was Naraku. He was the one who put Inuyasha's body into a million pieces.

"Mistress Kagome." Rin whispered loudly. Kagome tried to get up, but she found it hard. Her muscles were tight again. She couldn't move them anymore. They were harder than rocks. They were even harder than Sesshoumaru's armor that had made her black out.

"Don't strain your body. It will make it harder for you to heal." Sesshoumaru chided. Kagome gave up and relaxed once more. Then she realized that the voice wasn't Rin's; it belonged to the demon lord.

"Why do I keep passing out around you?" Kagome tried to joke. The demon lord smiled then knelt down by her.

"I do not know. But I had to take care of the Mistress, even if she did pass out around me frequently."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't want the Mistress to get ill… I also wanted to treat the Mistress to dinner. It seems that you were not honored properly when you were here last time." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome stared at him then closed her eyes and let out a painful moan.

"I don't know what you said, but I'm hungry." She complained. Sesshoumaru grinned, again, and then fingered the beads that she wore around her neck.

"Why do you continue to wear Inuyasha's rosary?" Kagome stiffened at the question. That is what Inuyasha had asked her when he visited her dream.

"I… I don't want to forget that I have to keep up promises. I promised to protect him, but I didn't. It's my reminder that I need to keep protecting the ones who are expecting me to." Kagome admitted.

Sesshoumaru nodded then stood up. Upon looking at Rin, she came running up.

"I have asked Rin to help you dress for dinner tonight." Sesshoumaru informed Kagome. She nodded and Rin giggled.

"Rin will tell you where you must go after you are changed." With that, Sesshoumaru left. Kagome was led up to the room, where a kimono was waiting for her.

"I picked it out." Rin said. Kagome held up the kimono and smiled. She had picked green, Kagome's favorite color.

Kagome raised an arm for the kimono to slip on. Her muscles tightened and she had to compromise. Her body didn't want to deal with the task of dressing. After a little bit of convincing, the kimono became fairly easy to pull on. Kagome closed it, and Rin tied the obi around her waist.

"How do I look, Rin?" Kagome questioned. Rin examined her, as if she were a critic. Then a nod of approval was given.

"You look wonderful, Mistress Kagome!" Rin cheered. Kagome smiled as Rin led her towards the dining room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru prepared a special dinner for you. He calls it his _Lord and Lady _dinner." Rin announced happily. Kagome smiled again as two doors were opened for her entrance.

Sesshoumaru took her hand from Rin's and led her to a seat. He pulled the chair out and pushed it in, making Kagome smile even more. Her jaw throbbed, probably from smiling so much in such a short period of time.

"Mistress Kagome, is there a particular entrée you wish to eat?" He asked. Kagome shook her head and the demon lord left.

There had to be a reason why he was acting so kind towards her. She had come to his palace, hit his door as hard as possible, and collapsed on his porch. She had probably bled all over him from the wound on her neck.

So, why was he being kind to her? She deserved none of it. She had burdened him with her human weaknesses. The weaknesses that he had often complained of in humans. The weakness that she was unable to deny having.

Kagome wasn't worthy of this kind of attention. She didn't deserve to be cared for so much.

A sudden jolt made Kagome jerk as well. She tried to figure out what the jolt was, but it didn't matter. She already knew.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Kagome is still healing from the painful wound on her neck. Sesshoumaru does something, causing her to screech in pain. After letting the demon lord regain his hearing, Kagome tells him that her wound is still tender. Then she realizes that the once ice-cold demon lord has a tender spot on him as well…_

**XxXxX**

**_Was this chapter decent? I started working on it, then I made a mistake. The dinner was after the flower-picking. I had to adjust a lot just to make this come out right. I hope the reviewers are happy for it._**

**Cartoon Shakespeare- **Thank you so much for your review! I love you! I would give you something nice, but I don't think you'll be happy with me stalking you to do it.

**Inu15kags- **Is it sad? I found it perfectly logical. Then again, I think much differently than everyone else. I hope that it at least makes sense, though.

**- Lonely Bird**


	7. Tender

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truly loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

_**This is the new chapter seven. The one (Repetition) has been deleted from my list. It was boring.**_

_**So was the original chapter nine. I'll tell you about that one later. **_

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Seven: _Tender_

**OoOoO**

So, why was he being kind to her? She deserved none of it. She had burdened him with her human weaknesses. The weaknesses that he had often complained of in humans. The weakness that she was unable to deny having.

Kagome wasn't worthy of this kind of attention. She didn't deserve to be cared for so much.

A sudden jolt made Kagome jerk as well. She tried to figure out what the jolt was, but it didn't matter. She already knew.

Kagome woke up, moaning in the comfort of the bed. She didn't want to leave this soft bed. It was even softer than the first two times she had fallen asleep in it.

Why was it that much more comfortable, though? It was the same bed, wasn't it? She looked around, noticing much more artwork. The Tetsaiga was in the room too. She didn't remember that being there, either.

Kagome tried to sit up, but her neck instantly hurt. She let her head fall back against the pillow and looked at one of the pieces of artwork. She recognized it. It was a picture of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father in his true form.

She studied the colors of the painting then looked around for something else to stare at. The last two times she had awoken in Sesshoumaru's palace, someone had come in the instant she was awake. Now there was no one.

Kagome stared at a green and white mound. She spent who-knows-how-long trying to figure out what it was. Then it clicked. That was the kimono that she had been wearing last night!

Kagome reached out a stiff arm to retrieve the clothes. If they weren't on her, then she had to put them on. She stared at her arm before she reached the pile of cloth.

She had on a thin, white garment. It appeared to be a normal shirt, since it didn't hang a foot or more off her arm. She slowly lifted her blankets up to see that she had a thin, white dress on.

Whoever dressed her had to have been stupid. She had bled, she could tell by the crusty-blood feeling on the back of her neck. Who would dress a bleeding woman in white? That was just strange. Then again, she _was_ in the medieval times. They couldn't expect to be the brightest of people.

Kagome tried to sit up once more. Her back hurt, but her neck hurt even more. She reached back to touch it, but quickly changed her mind. If it had bled so easily just from last night, then touching it would make it bleed again.

Worse than that, she'd bleed all over the white garment. The white, _silk_ garment. She looked around, discovering more familiar artwork that related to Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's family.

What room was she in? Who's room was she in?

Kagome tried to push the questions away and stood up. She began to explore the room, and found a closet. She looked inside to discover the largest piece of proof on who's room this was.

On a chair a large, fluffy, and soft pelt was placed. Sesshoumaru. She had to have been in his room if his stuff was in the closet. She walked around more, snooping around to see exactly what the demon lord would keep in his room.

She grinned when she saw a brown journal. Who would have thought? The **big**, _mighty_, demon lord had a journal. She snickered as she attempted to open the book. It was no use. It wouldn't open no matter how hard she tried.

Of course. It had been locked. There was no place to put the key, though. She turned it over and read the bottom of the book's cover. It said something about the poison content level being the key.

Sesshoumaru's claws were the only way to get in. She groaned and whined as she put the book back where she had gotten it from. She had hopes of seeing what went on in the life of the demon lord. His feelings, what he thought of her… Wait… What was that last one?

Kagome went back to the bed. As she slipped in, she registered something else. She was in Sesshoumaru's actual bed. This wasn't just a guest bed or a servant's bed. He actually deemed her worthy of sleeping in his bed!

Butterflies suddenly filled Kagome's stomach as she let herself rest again. She would have to make the feelings go away soon. There were footprints coming down the hall. Could that be the demon lord coming to see her?

Kagome pretended to be asleep. She slowed down her breathing, so it would be more likely that she was asleep. She lifted the blanket up to her mouth so, if she started smiling, she would be able to hide it.

"Rin, you must be quiet or you will wake up Mistress Kagome." Sesshoumaru whispered. Kagome didn't hear a response, so Rin must have listened to him.

"Will she be okay, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked.

"Rin… Please do not ask me such questions. Get one of the servants to bring a pale of cold water and a cloth." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Please answer me, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin pleaded. Kagome felt bad for the little girl. Sesshoumaru wouldn't tell her, she was sure of it.

"I am hopeful that she will regain her health. However, I do not know for sure if she will or not." Sesshoumaru said. Rin's footsteps slowly faded away, indicating that she had left. Kagome began straining not to move as a piece of hair rested over her eye. She felt the urge to move it. It was just… _there_.

Sesshoumaru's hand reached her forehead and brushed the strand away. Kagome started blushing madly, and she tried to hold it back. It was no good.

"How do you get so ill from a laceration? It appears you have a fever." Sesshoumaru mused. Kagome thanked him for being stupid and made pathetic coughing sounds. It hurt the blood crust on her neck to do it, but it was just for show.

Sesshoumaru pressed his wrist against her forehead. Probably checking her for a fever. He let out a confused sound then drew his hand back. Kagome figured that she didn't have a fever, and it baffled him.

Or he was just wondering how long it would be until she woke up. Either of the things could be running though his mind.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." A deep male voice came along with the sounds of splashing water. Kagome figured that the perfect time to awaken would be when the cloth was on her head. The water silenced and the footsteps faded.

Then the cloth rested on her forehead. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the concerned demon lord.

"Why do you… look worried?" Kagome asked. Her voice was weaker than she had anticipated.

"You collapsed in the middle of dinner. I hadn't even served it, and you had fallen out of your chair. Your neck was bleeding… When the neck's blood is drained, the life is drained with it." He told her.

Kagome sat up, pretending that the slight sting wasn't there. Sesshoumaru grinned, knowing that she was pretending to be tough.

"Do not continue with a façade on my sake. I know that you are in anguish." He said. Kagome smiled slightly then shook her head. That hurt, too, but she acted as if the pain didn't exist.

"No, I can't feel it." Kagome lied. Sesshoumaru got very close to her, a sly grin on his face. He was very close to Kagome, which made shivers run up and down her spine several times.

"I can smell your lies." He whispered. Kagome grinned and poked his nose.

"You must be smelling something else because I'm not lying… Hey, I'm hungry." Kagome said.

"I will take you to the dining room and you may eat there." Sesshoumaru offered Kagome a hand to help her up. Kagome took it and slowly pulled herself up. Her sock hit the waxed floor.

She slipped and her head went strait towards the wall. Sesshoumaru caught her in time so her head wouldn't snap. Kagome let out a screech of pain as the wound opened up and began to bleed.

Sesshoumaru kicked himself as he let her down against the bed. He got a pile of bandages from his dresser and began to wrap the horrible wound.

"I apologize, Mistress Kagome. I did not intend to bring further harm unto you." Sesshoumaru hastily apologized. Kagome moaned as the wound stopped bleeding. Sesshoumaru sat down next to her and stroked her head to comfort her.

"Why do you care, Sesshoumaru? I'm just a human." Kagome whined.

"You are a strong one. You have the powers of a priestess, which is rare among these times. You also put up with my brother for several years." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled then looked at him.

"That's really nice of you to say, Sesshoumaru." She complimented. He smiled then leaned forward and kissed her head.

"You must rest, Mistress Kagome. I will be back later with food." He said. He stood up but Kagome grabbed protested. She grabbed the cloth on his pants and held on with a weak grip.

"Please don't leave…" She begged. He wouldn't stay, she knew that. Still, she desired for him to remain by her side.

To her surprise, Sesshoumaru sat back down. He scooted the chair closer to her bedside and stroked her head. The look Kagome saw on his face made butterflies fill her entire body. He looked like he had fallen in love; the way Sango and Miroku often looked at each other.

"Sesshoumaru… Do you care for me?" She asked cautiously. That was an odd question for her to bring up, but she didn't care. She wanted to know if the demon lord had feelings for her or not.

"Yes, I do, Mistress Kagome." Sesshoumaru said.

"Why do you call me a mistress?"

"It is the appropriate title for an unmarried woman." Sesshoumaru told her. She smiled faintly.

"Why do you give me a title? I'm just a human."

"I won't repeat myself. You're a strong human. Exceptions can be made."

"You did repeat yourself." Kagome said tiredly. Sesshoumaru flushed red with embarrassment then sighed.

"So I have."

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome beckoned once again.

"What is it, Mistress Kagome?" He replied.

"Do you love me?" She asked. She wanted to gasp or do something to show that she hadn't intended to ask that. But she was too tired and too weak to do such a thing. Sesshoumaru was right. When your neck's blood drains, so does your life.

"Yes, I do, Mistress Kagome. May I inquire upon you now?" He asked.

"Sure, but you already did by asking my permission." Kagome grinned at her thought of outsmarting the demon.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I do, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said jokingly. He smiled then kissed her lips softly. Kagome grinned as she slipped into the word of darkness. The demon lord she had discovered feelings loved her back. He had felt the same way about her.

She would have to tell Sango as soon as she could.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Kagome has finally gone back to the village with a head full of stories. That's not the only thing she's thinking of, though. Something else is on her mind, and she has to tell Sango. Sango and Miroku both seem shocked at the new information, but, they only have good things to say in response._

**XxXxX**

**_This was much better than the original idea I had for chapter seven. How sweet! I didn't expect it to turn out that good. I have butterflies in my stomach just from writing this chapter!_**

**Cartoon Shakespeare- **Thanks for the cookie! Just what I wanted to eat while I typed up this chapter!

**Jessica Lyn-** Just for those wonderful compliments, I'm going to post this chapter that I was too lazy to work on right away! Well, actually, I wasn't too lazy. I just wanted to try to work on my homework (which I didn't do).

**Wretched-Cursed- **I'm glad you liked my story so much! I really appreciate the review, as well. People who like my reviews make me smile and make me happy. (Obviously I'm happy if I'm smiling.)

**Mikokitty159- **I was crying as I was typing it. Sometimes, I wish that my loved ones would visit me in dreams to tell me to forget the crap that I remember about them. Oh wait. Am I babbling again?

**- Lonely Bird**


	8. Approval

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truly loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

_**That last chapter was awesome. I really hope this one is more interesting than I made it sound.**_

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Chapter Eight: _Approval_

**OoOoO**

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome beckoned once again.

"What is it, Mistress Kagome?" He replied.

"Do you love me?" She asked. She wanted to gasp or do something to show that she hadn't intended to ask that. But she was too tired and too weak to do such a thing. Sesshoumaru was right. When your neck's blood drains, so does your life.

"Yes, I do, Mistress Kagome. May I inquire upon you now?" He asked.

"Sure, but you already did by asking my permission." Kagome grinned at her thought of outsmarting the demon.

"Do you love me?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I do, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said jokingly. He smiled then kissed her lips softly. Kagome grinned as she slipped into the word of darkness. The demon lord she had discovered feelings loved her back. He had felt the same way about her.

She would have to tell Sango as soon as she could.

Two weeks had passed. Two agonizing weeks of her trying desperately to recover. Two not-so-agonizing weeks of her being with the demon lord.

He wasn't ice cold anymore. He was much more 'touchy' than she expected him to be. If she massaged him or anything of the sort, he would stop in his tracks and enjoy the touch. Kagome also noticed that he tried to keep in constant contact with her all the time.

"Are you sure that you will make it safely?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'll be fine."

"What if another bear demon attacks you?"

"You killed them already." Kagome pointed out. Sesshoumaru sighed then looked towards the palace.

"At least bring AhUn with you."

"She'll squish me."

"I'll make sure she listens to you."

"Fine. If that's what it'll take to make you calm down, Sesshoumaru." Kagome said with a grin. Sesshoumaru smiled at his pathetic reaction then kissed her forehead.

"Please return safely, Mistress Kagome. I do not enjoy the idea of you becoming ill once again." He said. Kagome nodded then left with the two-headed dragon following her.

"Sango! Get over here! I had something to tell you!" Kagome screamed. Sango emerged from her hut, looking very relieved.

"We all thought you had gotten kidnapped like always happens! Where were you!" Sango asked in a loud tone.

"Calm down. I was with Sesshoumaru."

"For three weeks?"

"Yeah." Kagome started twiddling her thumbs, afraid of Sango's reaction.

"You can explain to Kaede, Miroku, and I all at the same time." Sango said. Kagome nodded her head then walked to Kaede's hut.

"Child! Where have ye been?" Kaede instantly asked.

"Sorry, Kaede… I kinda got hung up… But I did get the leaves!" Kagome said. She held out the large basket with leaves in it.

"How did ye get so many?" Kaede asked.

"I had help."

"Who helped ye, Kagome?" Kaede eyed the girl suspiciously. Not many lived around there to help her. Perhaps she had lost her mind.

"Kouga." Kagome simply said.

"The wolf prince?"

"That's him…" She mumbled. She gave the leaves to Kaede and sat down across the fire.

"How have ye been? Ye look healthy, considering the long time ye were missing." Kaede said. Kagome smiled and rubbed the back of her neck. A tingling pain began and she stopped herself.

"Well… I'll tell you when Sango and Miroku get here. I don't want to repeat it." She said. Kaede nodded her head then continued stirring the broth she was making.

"_Pervert!_" Someone yelled across the village. Kagome grinned and Kaede shook her head. Moments later a blushing Sango and bruised Miroku came in.

"Kagome! I'm so glad to have you back!" Miroku said. Kagome smiled and nodded her head then turned to look at Sango. She leaned her head over to her friend.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"He thinks that he can do stuff but he_ can't_." Sango said sadly.

"Did he grope another woman?"

"He won't even look at another woman since we've gotten married. It's… It's something else that I'll tell you later." Sango said. Kagome nodded then straitened up.

"So, Kagome. Tell us where ye have been during the three weeks." Kaede said. Kagome cleared her throat.

"Well… I got the leaves for the potion. Kouga came and helped me. He wanted me to come with him and be his mate. I told him that I didn't feel that way for him. He said that he'd be there if I wanted to change my mind, and he left. I had really thin clothes on, and it was snowing…

"I ran into something hard. I woke up and found out that I was at Sesshoumaru's palace and that I ran into his armor. He was really formal and sent me to come back as soon as I could. I started to come, but something else got in the way.

"A bear demon stood in front of me and wouldn't let me pass. I made a bad moved and turned around to run away. He cut me on the back of the neck, and I ran to Sesshoumaru's palace.

"I banged on the door but no one would answer. Some other bear demons came and were about to eat me. Then I fell down on Sesshoumaru's hard porch. I woke up in his palace again. He took care of me and we were going to eat dinner. My cut hadn't received a lot of attention.

"I passed out during dinner. I was out for a few days. I woke up and I had to heal slower than I usually heal with my priestess powers. I think I used them up a lot when Inuyasha visited me in a dream… Anyway…

"I came back to ask your approval on something. I have fallen in love with Sesshoumaru. He loves me, also. I want to stay there, but I don't want to do anything without consenting my only friends and making sure that you all see him as okay." Kagome finally finished. All three were staring at her with wide eyes.

"That's a long story." Miroku pointed out.

"And very interesting." Sango added.

"I have no opinion of this _Sesshoumaru_ because I have never met him. I will let Sango and Miroku decide." Kaede said. She gave everyone a bowl of soup and turned around to do other busy work.

"Well, I don't mind him. If he isn't trying to kill you, then I don't see a problem." Miroku said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I agree. If he takes care of you and you don't complain, then I will let you. But if he even lays a finger of harm on you, I'm going to put him through demon hell." Sango growled.

"Demon hell?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku, you can tell her while I eat." Sango said. Miroku smiled at his wife then turned his attention to Kagome.

"Demon hell is a different type of pain than humans go through. A demon hell is having no kids, for men they have their…" Miroku gulped, "_reproductive organs_ removed by a sword." Miroku said as he shuttered.

"Mooh mormot mooh mell mer mamoutm muh mem." Sango tried to say through her stuffed mouth. Kagome stared and Miroku nodded.

"My mistake. Before they are removed of their _treasures_," Another shudder from Miroku "They are forced to lay in bed with a man. Then they must write and sign their pledge to always love men and not women." Miroku added.

"So… They have to sleep with a guy and then say they're gay?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head.

"There's more to it than that, but that's the stuff that is required to be called a demon hell. I'd tell you more, but Sango is still eating." Miroku said.

"Sango has a stomach of rock. I have seen her kill demons then drink red wine." Kagome said in disbelief. Sango's face instantly became pale as she swallowed the food.

"Yeah, that was before." She mused in a wishing tone.

"Before?" Kagome questioned.

"Before I started carrying Miroku's child." She explained quietly.

"Now she gets sick if the wrong food is served to her. That's why Kaede wanted you to get the leaves. They'll make her stop vomiting." Miroku said. Kagome nodded then looked at Sango.

"I'm really happy for you, Sango. I know that you always wanted to start a family with Miroku. I can't want to see it when it's born." Kagome said. Sango smiled then hugged her friend.

"I'm hoping you'll be the godmother. That means that if something bad happens to Miroku and I, that you'll take care of the kid… Maybe Sesshoumaru can help if you're married to him." Sango offered.

"I'm honored to be your child's godmother." Kagome said. Sango hugged her then Kagome stood up.

"I hate having to leave, but I do have to go. Sesshoumaru will worry… I'll come back later, after he trusts me to travel on my own. Okay?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded and Miroku didn't even notice. Kagome smiled at the two then left with the dragon at her heels.

"AhUn… You know what? I think I want to get married and have children too…" Kagome said dreamily to the two-headed dragon.

**XxXxX**

Next Chapter...  
_Epilogue. Kagome and Sesshoumaru are doing alright, with the occasion married-couple-fight. Kagome is pregnant, and Sesshoumaru isn't sure what he should think. He hates hanyous, but he will love his kids. Conflicting emotions, but one will win over._

**XxXxX**

Mooh mormot mooh mell mer mamoutm muh mem- Translation is _You forgot to tell her about the men_.

**_This was much better than the original idea I had for chapter seven. How sweet! I didn't expect it to turn out that good. I have butterflies in my stomach just from writing this chapter!_**

_**Whoops. I had intended for there to be ten chapters. It turned out that in the last chapter, I had put in the stuff that belonged in chapter nine. I guess that this is just a short fanfiction, then.**_

_**Hallelujah. I'm almost done with this story. Then I have to work on the one about my life and I will be FREE… Let me know what ya'll think! I'm thinking of a sequel for some reason, but I don't know for sure right now.**_

**Love Ya Story- **I like your name and I love your review. Thanks for submitting it. I don't know why my chapter four is or wasn't working. I'd fix it, but I don't know what's wrong with it… But thanks for reading up to there!

**Inu15Kags-** Eeeuuuah… He won't hurt her… Trust me, I didn't plan on it. Unless my fingers get a mind of their own, he won't do that. Thanks for your review!

**Sugar911- **Funny pen name. Anyway, I apologize for having a short chapter. I wasn't really able to update it anymore because I was running out of not-so-brilliant ideas.

**Sheenachi-** Ahh! I'm so glad to get a review from you again! Yay! About the romantic thing… Yeah. I came up with the ideas for this story before I started to like someone. I created the love story idea before I had to work on my own love ideas… Let me know if I'm confusing you.

**- Lonely Bird**


	9. Sappy Love Ending

Summary: Kagome has been hesitating on what to do. Naraku is dead, the jewel is gone, and the well is still open. There are worse problems than just that, though. These new problems about the man that she truly loves. Getting around to realize the emotions is tougher than anything else...

Rating: T _(Oh my gosh! My lowest rating ever!)_

**_This will be in Sesshoumaru's journal (AKA: Diary). Remember the thing that Kagome found but she couldn't open it? It had something to do with the poison content in his claws needed to open it. Well, these are all entries from his journal (AKA: Diary) about what happens._**

_**Let's all laugh. Not only does Sesshoumaru have a journal (AKA: Diary), but he actually writes in it! Tee hee hee hee hee!**_

_**Uh oh. I'm in trouble. I'll update later. **_

**OoOoO**

Jammed  
Epilogue: _Sappy Love Ending_

**OoOoO**

Thirteenth Day of Winter:  
_I will soon have a family of my own. At least, that is what I hope of my Kagome. I proposed to her in the human way, and she accepted. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. I hope I never forget the look she wore._

_Yesterday I asked her to stay with me for eternity. That is marriage for demons. We will be bound together by the ways our societies believe us to be bound._

_My beautiful Kagome was wonderful during the human ceremony. We held it at the village her human companions live in. She wished for them to see it. She was also very specific on details that I knew nothing of. Perhaps this is the tradition of all humans from her home village._

_In a week, after the human 'honeymoon' is, we shall be united in a demon's eyes. I cannot enjoy the pleasures of her body until the ceremony. I am content in this rule, though. I do not mind preserving my splendid Kagome. I just want to be with her as we age._

_There is only one thing that concerns me. It is time. I am full demon, that's how I was born. I will age very slow. Even if my Kagome undergoes the demon mating ceremony, she will not be like me. She will age as my brother did. She will age as a hanyou._

_Our children will be half breeds, just as my brother was. I do not know if I should despise their human blood or rejoice for the fact that they are on this soil. I will have to contemplate my hate for all things human. The hate doesn't even seem to exist anymore…_

Twenty-Third Day of Winter  
_My Kagome was everything that I had hoped for, but better. I had hoped for a mate who could satisfy my true demon lust. She did just that. She carried just as much energy as I, which meant much to me._

_She claims the marking is a tattoo. I bit the back of her neck to mark her as mine. Then I told her that I wanted more from her so every male would know she was taken before they attempted to touch my Kagome._

_Like I had written, she claims the marking is called a tattoo in her home village. I don't really care, because it doesn't change what I think of it. I had a purple crescent moon created on her head. Then one small, red stripe on each cheek to show that she was indeed mine._

_No male will be foolish enough to touch her now. The bite and these symbols let every male know she is mine. Not that demons would want to mate with a human. It is a sign of weakness in their eyes._

_I see it as a sign of strength, now that I am with Kagome. She has helped me understand more of my brother's and father's decisions. To choose a human means to show that you will be strong, no matter what._

_Female demons will fend for themselves when they wish or find it useful. Humans cannot, on the other hand. They must have someone caring for them at all times. This is hard work, especially since some humans don't know when they should stop._

_I love my Kagome, but she does not understand that she shouldn't insult a demon. She had insulted the Lord of the Northern Lands. He nearly attacked her. I could see, smell and sense his strain to keep himself still._

_I must remember to thank him for this. He had done a wise decision for himself, though. If he had harmed my Kagome in any way, I would not have hesitated in taking his life right there. She is my Kagome, and I will harm anyone who trifles with her._

Thirty-Fourth Day of Spring_  
My Kagome fell ill today. She had thrown up before food was placed through her lips. I do not quite understand. She had been very upset, and she won't tell me why. I shall stop writing and seek a human's advice on this matter._

Thirty-Fifth Day of Spring  
_I understand now. My Kagome has become with child. She has my children in her womb. I had spoken to the old lady Kagome had once lived with. I believe her name to be Kade, or something along that nature. I do not care for her name. She is old and she is missing an eye._

_This woman told me of the way a human reacts to pregnancy. Demons are much different than humans, from what I learned. Humans do not know right away. It takes them a bit of time. It also takes them a half season longer to give birth._

_They get sick in the mornings. I was given a special drink that is said to cure this problem. Kade said that the herbs were picked by my wonderful Kagome herself. I do not know why this piece of information is relevant._

_I have given my Kagome the remedy today. She did not fall ill before eating, to my relief. I took a careful survey of her condition. I smelled a slight stranger smell on her. She did not smell entirely of herself. If I had not known she was with child, I would have thought one of my male servants had used her for his own purposes._

_Kade says that my Kagome will take another half season before she gives birth. She also said that my perfect Kagome will be more emotional than before. If she is upset, she will carry much rage. If she cries, she will feel like there is no reason for living._

_Human females require much more work than demon females. It takes a very strong and noble demon to take care of a human. Especially when she is with child._

_I only hope that I do not fail my Kagome and our children._

Ninth Day of Autumn  
_My Kagome was no longer able to stay with me. One of the servants who had been studying humans (I had told him to do so. I needed someone to advise me on my Kagome's body conditions.) had told me she was about to go into labor. My spectacular Kagome was breathing hard. _

_I do not understand why she was so out of breath. She had done no exercise, for fear it would harm the child within her. My servant told me that it was natural in human child birth._

_He also said that half demons are harder for their human mothers to bear. I will have to make sure my Kagome is alright once I am allowed access to her._

**XxXxX**

Let me know what you all thought of this story! I am so glad that it is finally finished!

**XxXxX**

**_The only sound I cannot handle is the sound of a baby crying or a child constantly complaining. Twelve hours in a car with both have put me on edge. Changing diapers has also burnt off my nose hairs._**

_**This was titled 'Sappy Love Ending' for a reason. Hope you all enjoyed the story.**_

_**I might make a sequel, but only if I can turn my brain off long enough to finish all my other pending stories. Thanks, everyone, for reading this!**_

**- Lonely Bird**


End file.
